Off-Colors
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Off-Color gems have no reason to exist. They are flawed and must be shattered. However, they all have their own stories and the only way they could survive is if they stick together. A story of the Off-Color gems, how they came to be and met. COMPLETE.
1. Rutile

A/N: Hello everyone, I now present my next Steven Universe fanfiction. I thought of this after the awesome "The Wanted" special and it's a good way to get through the hiatus. This will be a five chapter story with the first four focusing on the members of the Off-Colors and the finally on the group as a whole. Here, we start with Rutile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Peridot walked around the Kindergarten. The Diamond Authority had stopped producing gems on Homeworld to protect the natural resources of the planet. To do so, they expanded colonizing other planets. However, the rebellion on Earth sparked by a rogue Rose Quartz who had assassinated Pink Diamond causing gem reproduction on Homeworld to begin.

"You Amethyst will be trained and sent to Earth to fight the rebellion." stated the Peridot.

"Understood." relied the Amethyst.

The Amethyst walked off.

"You Rubies will also be trained and sent to earth to fight the rebellion. Sine you're merely Rubies, maybe you prove your worth fighting." stated the Peridot.

"Understood." replied the Rubies.

The Rubies walked off.

"You Jaspers where will also be trained and sent to Earth to fight the rebellion." stated the Peridot.

"Understood." replied the Jaspers.

The Jaspers walked off.

" _They're off to battle and I'm stuck here._ " sighed the Peridot.

The Peridot walked over to a group of Rutiles.

"You Rutiles..." began the Peridot.

The Peridot looked up and noticed a gap in the holes.

"Where are the last two Rutile?" asked the Peridot annoyed.

"We don't know." answered one Rutile.

"They mustn't of come out." added another Rutile.

The Peridot grumbled.

"We can't have an overcooked runt." sighed the Peridot.

Suddenly, the two holes opened.

"Finally." said the Peridot.

The Peridot's attitude changed when the Rutiles emerged.

"A freak!" exclaimed the Peridot.

* * *

The Peridot ran off screaming. The other Rutile ran off quickly behind her Rutile got up and began walking for the first time. Other gems arrived to see the commotion and quickly ran off seeing the Rutile. Rutile quickly found herself alone with the Kindergarten with no gem wanting anything to do with her.

"What is going on?" asked one Rutile.

"Why is everyone running off?" asked a second Rutile.

The Rutile turned their heads coming inches apart from each other. They where conjoined with the first Rutile as was the right head and the second as the left head.

"Who are you?" asked Right Rutile.

"I am Rutile." answered Left Rutile.

"So I am." replied Right Rutile.

"Indeed." said the Left Rutile.

A minute passed without noise.

"The other gems don't have two heads." noted the Left Rutile.

"Maybe that's why they ran away." proposed Right Rutile.

"It could be." sighed Left Rutile.

"Maybe." muttered Right Rutile.

Rutile sat down.

"So, now what do we do?" asked Right Rutile.

"I don't know." answered Left Rutile.

"The other gems that grew here must have know what to do." said Right Rutile.

"Or they where told." said Left Rutile.

"But, all the gems ran away from us." noted Right Rutile.

"So, what do we do if we don't what to do?" asked Left Rutile.

"I don't know." sighed Right Rutile, rubbing her forehead.

Rutile thought in deep contemplation.

"We just cannot sit here." said Left Rutile.

Rutile got up.

"You're right." agreed Right Rutile.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gems that had fled Rutile ran until they they could not stop. Naturally, they running and commotion got the attention of a lot of gems who here curious about what exactly was going on. They gathered around the group until a Fire Agate marched in and forced them to disperse. The Fire Agate gave the Rutiles and other gems who fled their order leaving her alone with the horrified Peridot.

"What is going on?" asked the Fire Agate annoyed.

"There's a freak back there." answered the Peridot horrified.

The Fire Agate raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"A monster." repeated the Fire Agate skeptically.

"It's some sort of defective freak." stated the Peridot.

The Fire Agate squinted her eyes.

"You ran away from a defective gem?" asked the Fire Agate disgusted.

"It wasn't a normal gem." answered the Peridot.

The Fire Agate rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you're the defect." spat the Fire Agate.

The Peridot became even more horrified.

"Please! You have to understand!" cried the Peridot.

The Fire Agate thought for a minute.

"Go on." said the Fire Agate interested.

The Fire Agate took a deep breath.

"It was two gems on one body. It was hideous." said the Peridot cringing.

"That is truly disgusting. If being defective wasn't bad enough, that seals it." spat the Fire Agate.

"Yeah." agreed the Peridot.

The Fire Agate signaled and several Onyx marched over.

"Okay you Quartz, you will go on a special mission." began the Fire Agate.

The Onyx mumbled to themselves.

"There's a two-headed defect in the Kindergarten. You will find this defect and destroy its physical form so it can be shattered." explained the Fire Agate.

"Yes Fire!" cried the Onyx.

The Peridot turned her back to the others.

"I'll show you where it is." said the Peridot.

The Fire Agate titled her head to the Onyx. One of them drew their sword.

"It was just-" began the Peridot.

Before she could finish, the Onyx cut the Peridot in half destroying her physical form.

"There are no room for weaklings." spat the Fire Agate.

* * *

The Fire Agate grabbed the Peridot's gem pocketed it. She then turned and led the Onyx soldiers away. They marched into the Kindergarten and began their search for the defective gem. The Rutile was wandering around the Kindergarten looking for any other gem. Finally, the Rutile saw the Fire Agate and Onyx. Hopeful, Rutile ran right up to them.

"Hello." said Right Rutile.

"We're really glad to see you." added Left Rutile.

Fire Agate smirked.

"I am glad to see you again." said the Fire Agate.

The Onyx walked over closing in on Rutile.

"Really?" asked Left Rutile.

"We have been looking for you." answered Fire Agate.

"Oh great!" declared Right Rutile.

The Fire Agate nodded her head.

"Yes it is." agreed the Fire Agate.

An Onyx suddenly grabbed Rutile from behind.

"What's going on?!" asked Right Rutile.

"Let us go!" cried Left Rutile.

"You cannot be allowed to exist." stated the Fire Stone coldly.

"What?" asked Left Rutile worried.

"Why?" asked Right Rutile.

"You're a defective gem and have no reason to exist." answered the Fire Agate.

The Onyx closed in and drew their swords.

"Shatter her." ordered the Fire Agate bluntly.

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed an Onyx proudly.

The Onyx closed on Rutile. 

"I have an idea." whispered Left Rutile.

"Go for it." whispered Right Rutile.

"Quit your whispering!" snapped an Onyx.

"Who is going to shatter us?" asked Right Rutile.

The Onyx stopped and looked at each other.

"There are plenty of you and only one of us." noted Left Rutile.

"I'll do it!" declared one Onyx.

The Onyx walked forward, but another jumped in front of her.

"No! I'll do it!" declared a second Onyx.

"No me!" cried a third Onyx.

"I will!" cried a fourth Onyx.

"It'll be me!" cried a fifth Onyx.

The Onyx began to argue among themselves.

"What about you?" asked Right Rutile.

The Onyx holding Rutile looked down in confusion.

"You should be a part of this." said Left Rutile.

the Onyx dropped Rutile and joined the argument.

"Good plan." said Left Rutile.

"Thanks. Let's get out of here." said Right Rutile.

Rutile began leaving as the Onyx continued to argue.

"Will you stop this and shatter the defect!" snapped the Fire Agate.

The Fire Agate looked and saw Rutile taking off.

"The defect is getting away!" exclaimed the Fire Agate angrily.

The Onyx noticed Rutile escaping.

"She tricked us!" cried an Onyx.

"After her!" ordered the Fire Agate angrily.

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed the Onyx.

The Onyx raced off trying to save face.

"That defect will not escape." said the Fire Agate.

* * *

Rutile ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The Onyx quickly caught up to her and where not far behind. The Onyx swung their sword whenever they got close enough, but Rutile managed to avoid being hit. However, at this point it truly seemed to only be a matter of time before the Onyx finally got Rutile.

"We...can't...do...this...much...longer." panted Right Rutile.

"We...need...to...think...of...a...plan." panted Left Rutile.

Rutile saw a right turn coming ahead.

"Let's take this." said Right Rutile.

Rutile ran as fast as possible and put some dissidence between themselves and the Onyx.

"Gotcha." agreed Left Rutile.

Rutile reached the turn and took it.

"Into that hole." said Left Rutile worried.

"Right." said Right Rutile.

Rutile ducked into a hole.

"Here they come." noted Left Rutile.

"This is the important part." whispered Right Rutile.

The Onyx took the turn and ran right by the Rutile hiding.

"That was close." sighed Left Rutile.

"I think we're safe for now." said Right Rutile.

Rutile waited for what seemed like forever before emerging.

"I think we've lost them." said Right Rutile.

"Let's move before they find us." said Left Rutile.

* * *

The Onyx spent hours searching for the defective Rutile. Their search proved to be fruitless as the Rutile successfully escaped their search efforts. They reported this to the Fire Agate who angrily screamed at them. The Fire Agate filed her report and had no choice but to deliver it to her Diamond. The Pearl let in her and the Fire Agate saluted.

"My Diamond!" declared the Fire Agate.

Yellow Diamond looked down at the Fire Agate.

"What is it?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"I brought the report about the new gems that emerged." answered the Fire Agate.

The Fire Agate gave her report to Yellow Diamond.

" _Oh my stars._ " thought the Fire Agate worriedly.

Yellow Diamond continued reading, but stopped as her brow furled.

"What is this about you ordering a Peridot have her physical form destroyed?" asked Yellow Diamond.

Fire Agate gulped and presented the Peridot's gem.

"A defective gem emerged and the Peridot ran like a coward. It was a disgrace to you, My Diamond." answered Fire Agate.

Fire Agate felt incredible nervous as Yellow Diamond looked at her.

"Agreed. I have no use for cowardly gems. The Peridot will be shattered." said Yellow Diamond.

The Fire Agate let out a relieved sigh.

"What became of the defect?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"She was shattered." answered Fire Agate.

Yellow Diamond squinted her eyes.

"Do you think I am a fool?" asked Yellow Diamond angrily.

"Of course not, My Diamond." answered the Fire Agate.

"I knew all of this would happen. One of my Sapphires gave me a detailed account days ago. I wanted to see if you would be honest, but you failed me twice. You let the defect escape and you lied to me." explained Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond held out her hand and used her electric power to destroy the physical form of the Fire Agate.

"Pearl, take both of these gems to be shattered." ordered Yellow Diamond.

"Yes, My Diamond." replied Yellow Pearl.

A/N: So there is chapter one finished and I am happy with how this turned out. All four of the Diamonds will appear (in one way or another) over the first four chapters of this story. Next time, we move to Rhodonite. Please review.


	2. Rhodonite

A/N: Hello everybody, I am back with chapter two of this story. Here, we shift our focus to Rhodonite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was annoying. That's how the Pearl would describe it. The Pearl wanted to serve her Morganite as Morganite was the one she served and as a Pearl serving another gem was all she was good for. She paced nervously looking at her gem on her manubrium. Finally, the new gems arrived.

"All right you Rubies, you've been brought here for combat practice." began the Pearl.

Several of the Rubies muttered among themselves.

"But, you are a Pearl." noted one of the Rubies.

Pearl realized the Ruby was blunt, but couldn't help but wince a bit.

"My Morganite will be training you. I am merely her aide-de-camp." explained the Pearl.

The Rubies fully understood.

"You will learn how to fight and be sent off to help Blue Diamond secure her new colony." said the Pearl.

"Understood!" exclaimed the Rubies, in unison.

"Now my Morganite should be here soon..." began the Pearl.

The Pearl trailed off as she came eye to eye with a Ruby with her gem on her stomach.

"I..." stammered the Pearl blushing.

"Pearl!" snapped a forceful voice.

The Pearl turned around nearly stumbling over.

"Yes, my Morganite." said Pearl flustered.

"What is going on?" asked Morganite.

"I was instructing the Rubies on their assignment." answered the Pearl.

The Morganite stared at her for a minute.

"Good." replied Morganite satisfied.

The Morganite turned to face the Rubies.

"Okay you Rubies, its time to learn to fight so you can be useful for your Diamond!" cried Morganite.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the Rubies.

Morganite led the Rubies away, but the Ruby with a gem on her stomach looked back at the Pearl.

"Oh my stars." whispered the Pearl.

* * *

Morganite spent the rest of the day training the Rubies. The Pearl stood loyally by her gem serving Morganite when need be. The Pearl always paid attention to the Ruby with her gem on her stomach. The Pearl noticed the Ruby glanced in her direction every chance that she could. Once the day ended, the Rubies where sent to their cubbyholes and Morganite dismissed her Pearl. The Pearl went to her quarters, but was interrupted.

"It's you." said the Pearl amazed.

"I've been waiting." replied the Ruby.

The Pearl took the Ruby by the hand and took her inside so no one else would see them.

"Why are you here?" asked the Pearl worried.

The Ruby sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you." answered the Ruby.

"You are supposed to be in your cubbyhole. If you're caught we could both be in big trouble." noted the Pearl worried.

The Ruby laughed.

"What is so funny?" asked the Pearl, neurotic.

"You're cute when you're nervous." answered the Ruby.

The Pearl stopped and blushed.

"I like you." stated the Ruby.

"I like you too." replied the Pearl.

The Pearl sat down next to the Ruby.

"I noticed you looking at me." said the Ruby.

"You where doing the same." said the Pearl.

The two shared a laugh.

"I've liked you since the moment I met you." said the Ruby.

"Me too." said Pearl.

The two gems got closer.

"You're cute." said the Ruby.

The Pearl suddenly recoiled.

"We can't do this." said the Pearl.

"Why?" asked the Ruby.

"You're a Ruby and I'm a Pearl. We're different gems." answered Pearl.

"That's a stupid rule." scoffed the Ruby.

"It doesn't matter. The Diamonds established it and we serve them." sighed the Pearl.

"I'm willing to take whatever punishment is dished out." shrugged the Ruby.

"We don't know a thing about each other." said the Pearl.

"Then let's change that." said the Ruby.

* * *

Weeks passed as the Ruby and the Pearl got to know each other. Their clandestine meetings continued and their romantic feelings blossomed into full blown love. They held hands and slowly began kissing. They where very careful to avoid being caught by another gem knowing this could get them both shattered. The Ruby arrived once again after they where dismissed.

"Hello." said the Ruby.

"Hello." replied the Pearl.

The two gems kissed.

"You're more beautiful today than you where yesterday." said the Ruby.

"You too." said the Pearl.

The Ruby noticed the Pearl had a file with here.

"What's that?" asked the Ruby curiously.

The Ruby sat down next to the Pearl.

"It's a file from the Rebellion." answered the Pearl.

The Ruby flinched clearly not happy about the subject.

"I was filing a report and found this. I picked it up, read it and had to take it after I read what was in it." explained the Pearl.

"Why did you read it?" asked the Ruby.

"Something inside told me I had to." answered the Pearl, "After reading it, I'm glad I did."

The Ruby looked at the file.

"You have to read this." said the Pearl.

The Ruby did just that and was floored by the content.

"Oh my stars!" gasped the Ruby.

"One of Blue Diamond's Sapphires fused with a Ruby." stated the Pearl.

The Ruby gulped nervously.

"We should try it." said the Ruby.

The Pearl gave the Ruby a confused look.

"Fusing." said the Ruby.

"We can't!" exclaimed the Pearl.

"Why not?" asked the Ruby.

"We're two different gems." answered the Pearl.

"So where this Ruby and Sapphire." noted the Ruby.

"One of them is an aristocrat. Our status is much lower." shrugged the Pearl.

"You've gotta stop worrying. Just live." said the Ruby.

"Fine. Before I change my mind, let's do it." agreed the Pearl.

The two gems stood up.

"So, how do we do this?" asked the Ruby.

"It's my first time too. Let's just wing it." answered the Pearl.

The Pearl sighed and began to Degege and followed it with a Detourne while the Ruby stood still. The Pearl bumped into the Ruby and they fell over each other.

"Oops." said the Pearl.

"Let's try again." said the Ruby.

They got back up.

"Ready?" asked the Ruby.

The Pearl took a deep breath.

"Ready." answered the Pearl.

The Pearl now tried a sous sous while the Ruby stood with her arms open. The Pearl went for a Soutenu but, accidentally knocked the Ruby over.

"Maybe we should stop." proposed the Pearl.

"No. One more time." said the Ruby.

They both got back up. The Pearl preformed several pirouettes then went for a Jete. The Ruby jumped into their arms and they fell down. They looked down and spotted four arms.

"We did it!" declared the fusion joyously.

* * *

Weeks and weeks went by. The Pearl and Ruby continued to fuse, but did not stay fused for too long. Their fusion was not sure exactly what she was. Another night came and the Ruby slipped away. She met the Pearl and they kissed upon seeing each other. They went inside and sat down next to each other.

"I'm pooped." sighed the Ruby.

"I could imagine." said the Pearl distant.

"Yeah." said the Ruby, thinking.

"Morganite can be real hard." said Pearl distant.

"What's wrong?" asked the Ruby.

The Pearl let out a sigh.

"You're being sent out soon." answered the Pearl.

"Oh, that's it." laughed the Ruby.

"You'll be sent to Earth. You'll battle the rebels." continued the Pearl.

"Hey, maybe we'll meet that Ruby and Sapphire fusion." shrugged the Ruby.

"Maybe you will." said the Pearl sadly.

"Huh?" asked the Ruby confused.

"I'm saying here." answered the Pearl.

"What?!" exclaimed the Ruby.

"I belong to Morganite and I'm staying." said the Pearl.

"It can't be." said the Ruby stunned.

The Ruby shook her head.

"Then come with me." proposed the Ruby.

"If I do, I'll be branded a traitor and shattered." said the Pearl.

A few minutes passed with total silence.

"Then, let's fuse one last time." said the Ruby sadly.

"Yeah." agreed the Pearl sadly.

The two got up and got ready.

"Ready?" asked the Pearl sadly.

"Yes." answered the Ruby sadly.

The two began their dance and fused once more.

"What is this?!" asked a disgusted voice.

The fusion turned to see their Morganite before them.

"Morganite." whispered the fusion.

The fusion unfused with both the Pearl and the Ruby collapsing to the ground.

"Two different gems fusing. How disgusting." spat Morganite.

The Morganite marched over and grabbed the Pearl by her arm.

"Both of you are coming with me." said Morganite.

Morganite dragged the Pearl away.

"Wait!" cried the Ruby.

The Morganite stopped and turned around.

"You'll both be shattered. You abomination." said the Morganite.

"We're not... began the Pearl.

"...an abomination." finished the Ruby.

"We are Rhodonite!" declared the two.

The Ruby rushed forward and tackled the Morganite freeing the Pearl.

"Run!" cried the Ruby.

The Pearl ran off while Morganite kicked the Ruby off.

"That's it, I'll shatter you myself." said the Morganite.

* * *

The Ruby ran off closely behind the Pearl. They ducked into a nearby crowd and where able to avoid their Morganite. The rest of the Rubies began hunting for them having been ordered to do so by Morganite. Luckily, they where told about a fusion and where looking for one instead of a Pearl and Ruby. The Pearl and Ruby managed to escape to the outskirts of the settlement.

"That was close." sighed the Ruby.

The Pearl let out a sigh.

"Yeah." agreed the Pearl.

The two got up and fused again.

"Let's go." said Rhodonite.

* * *

The search continued on a long time. Despite their best efforts, no sign of the Pearl, the Ruby or their fusion was found. Morganite attempted to suppress the search for as long as possible, but a sassy Aquamarine got wind thanks to a Ruby spilling the beans and ratted the Morganite out to their Diamond. Thus, Morganite found herself before her Diamond.

"My Diamond." said Morganite saluting.

"Are these rumors true?" asked Blue Diamond.

"Yes My Diamond." answered Morganite.

"This is very unsettling." said Blue Diamond.

"Yes. This abominable fusion cannot be aloud to run free." agreed Morganite.

"But, you've let that happen." noted Blue Diamond.

Morganite gulped.

"I am sorry My Diamond." said Morganite.

Blue Diamond remained silent.

"We cannot allow to different gems to fuse." said Morganite.

Blue Diamond froze remembering the Ruby that fused with her Sapphire. This reminded Blue Diamond of Earth and this remained Blue Diamond of...

"Pink." said the Blue sadly.

Blue Diamond spread her emotions causing her Pearl and Morganite to cry.

"Get out and find that fusion!" demanded Blue Diamond.

"Yes My Diamond!" cried the Morganite.

The Morganite left and Blue Diamond calmed down.

"Is there anything I can do, My Diamond?" asked Blue Pearl.

"Being by my side is grand." answered Blue Diamond.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked what I did and three of the first four chapters occur post-Shattering of Pink Diamond and pre-Shattering Song. The exception is next chapter. I know I went into headcanon territory with Morganite being basically a drill instructor. Also, I feel like Blue Diamond is nice toward her Pearl based on what we've seen and I believe the way she acted in "The Answer" was because Pink Diamond hadn't been shattered yet. Next time, we focus on Padparadscha. Please review.


	3. Padparadscha

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story. Here, we focus on our adorable little cinnamon roll.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Red Beryl stood waiting. She had been given a very important role by her Diamond, a new Sapphire was being grown for her Diamond and she was to collect her. As Sapphire are aristocratic, this was a high priority and she was proud to have this assignment. Finally, her waiting ended as the Padparadscha popped out.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you." said Red Beryl.

"It is a pleasure you meet you as well." replied Padparadscha pleasantly.

"You are a lucky, My Clarity." noted the Red Beryl.

"Oh." said Padparadscha curious.

"You will be serving Pink Diamond!" declared Red Beryl.

"Oh. I've just had a wonderful vision!" exclaimed Padparadscha.

"What is it, My Clarity?" asked Red Beryl curiously.

"I will be assigned to a Diamond." answered Padparadscha jubilantly.

Red Beryl was surprised by this.

"I just told you that." said Red Beryl.

Padparadscha was clearly surprised by this.

"Okay. Anyway, we must be going." said Red Beryl.

"Understood." replied Padparadscha.

"Pink Pearl will be waiting for us. She will take you to Pink Diamond." said Red Beryl.

"I had another vision!" declared Padparadscha.

"What is it, My Clarity?" asked Red Beryl suspicious.

"You will tell me a Pearl will be waiting to take me to Pink Diamond." answered Padparadscha.

Red Beryl froze at this.

" _She's defective._ " thought Red Beryl.

Red Beryl shook her head.

"We must be going." said Red Beryl.

Padparadscha shook her head in agreement.

"Yes. Let us go." said Padparadscha.

* * *

Red Beryl lead Padparadscha away fro the Kindergarten. As the two of them, Red Beryl couldn't help but wonder if Padparadscha wouldn't be shattered immediately. A defective gem was bad, but a defective Sapphire was utterly useless. Especially one that belonged to a Diamond. As they arrived, Pink Pearl was waiting and ushered Padparadscha inside. Red Beryl turned to leave, but Pink Pearl informed her Pink Diamond wanted to see her as well. They all went inside and reached their Diamond. Red Beryl saluted immediately.

"My Diamond, I have brought your new Sapphire!" declared Red Beryl.

Pink Diamond sat in her chair and looked down at Padparadscha.

"Please, come forward." requested Pink Diamond.

Padparadscha smiled.

"My Diamond, I had a vision!" declared Padparadscha.

"What is it?" asked Pink Diamond.

Red Beryl gulped.

"You will ask me to come closer." answered Padparadcha.

Padparadscha approached her Diamond.

" _Here we go._ " thought Red Beryl.

"How interesting." cooed Pink Diamond.

Red Beryl let out a small sigh of relief.

"Let me get a good look at you." said Pink Diamond.

Pink Diamond patted Padparadsha on the head then moved her bangs.

"What a beautiful eye." said Pink Diamond.

"Oh, I just had a wonderful vision!" declared Padparadscha.

Pink Diamond moved her head causing Padparadscha's bangs to cover her eye again.

"Please tell me." said Pink Diamond.

"You will fine my eye beautiful." said Padparadscha grinning.

"Your vision is correct." replied Pink Diamond.

"My Diamond, can I have an audience." requested Red Beryl.

"Pearl, please led my new gem outside so I may talk to Red Beryl." ordered Pink Diamond.

"Yes, My Diamond." replied Pink Pearl.

Pink Pearl led Padparadscha outside.

"Now, please speak freely." said Pink Diamond.

Red Beryl let out a sigh.

"My Diamond, I believe that your new Sapphire is defective." said Red Beryl.

"Yes. I am aware of that." replied Pink Diamond.

Red Beryl was surprised by this.

"Do you want to know why?" asked Pink Diamond.

"Yes, My Diamond." answered Red Beryl.

"Because I do not care." stated Pink Diamond.

Red Beryl was surprised by this.

"You know I do not care about defects. That doesn't justify her shattering." explained Pink Diamond.

"As merciful as ever, My Diamond." said Red Beryl happily.

"You approve." noted Pink Diamond.

"Yes. I am honored to serve you." replied Red Beryl.

Pink Diamond chuckled then called her Pearl and Padparadscha back in.

"Padparadscha, you are a very lucky gem." noted Pink Diamond.

"Why?." asked Padparadscha.

"You will be a member of my court and spend much time in my close circle." answered Pink Diamond.

"I just had a vision!" declared Padparadscha.

"Please, tell me." said Pink Diamond.

"I will be a member of your court." said Padparadscha.

Pink Diamond chuckled.

"What a wonderful vision!" declared Pink Diamond.

Pink Diamond turned to Red Beryl.

"You can leave at the moment. Thank you for you excellent service." said Pink Diamond.

"Thank you, My Diamond." said Red Beryl.

Red Beryl turned to see Pink Diamond happily talking to Padparadscha.

" _You're in good hands, My Clarity._ " thought Red Beryl happily.

* * *

The door opened with a swoosh. Pink Pearl entered and stood at attention while Pink Diamond entered. The Diamond walked to her throne while Pink Diamond shut the door behind her. Pink Diamond slumped in her throne as her Pearl walked over to her side. Pink Diamond slumped to her side and used her right hand to prop her head up. Pink Diamond let out a long sigh. Pink Pearl knew that her Diamond was distressed.

"Shall I dance for you, My Diamond?" asked Pink Pearl.

"No." answered Pink Diamond flatly.

Pink Pearl took a deep breath.

"My Diamond, may I ask what is wrong?" asked Pink Pearl.

"Of course. I won't punish you for that." answered Pink Diamond.

Pink Pearl was relieved to have such a merciful owner.

"My Diamond, what is bothering you?" asked Pink Pearl.

"Tensions got heated during the Diamond Authority meeting." answered Pink Diamond.

Pink Pearl remained silent, so Pink Diamond continued.

"It appears word of my defective Padparadscha reached the other Diamonds." continued Pink Diamond.

"Oh my stars!" gasped Pink Pearl.

"Yellow Diamond all but outright demanded I shatter her." said Pink Diamond.

Pink Pearl let out a murmur.

"A Sapphire that has defective Future Vision serves no purpose according to her." said Pink Diamond.

"Do you want Padparadscha shattered?" asked Pink Pearl nervously.

"No. I refused to shatter her from them moment I first met her." answered Pink Diamond.

Pink Pearl let out a relieved sigh.

"Yellow is constantly at my throat." sighed Pink Diamond.

Pink Pearl remained silent.

"She says I am too soft for a Diamond and I must be more like herself." said Pink Diamond.

Pink Pearl remained silent.

"White, well our relationship is so rocky." sighed Pink Diamond.

Pink Pearl remained silent.

"At least Blue and I have a good relationship." said Pink Diamond relieved.

The door suddenly opened.

"My Diamond, I had a vision!" declared Padparadscha.

"Pearl, please close the door.' whispered Pink Diamond.

"Yes, My Diamond." replied Pink Pearl.

Pink Pearl quickly closed the door.

"Now Padparadscha, please tell me what you saw." requested Pink Diamond.

Pink Pearl returned to her Diamond's side.

"You will have a meeting with the other members of the Great Diamond Authority." said Padparadscha.

"Thank you for telling me that." replied Pink Diamond.

"You are welcome, My Diamond." said Padparadsha pleased.

"The planet is called Earth. It is full of resources. Yellow Diamond wanted it, but Blue helped to sway White's opinio

"Oh, I just had another vision!" declared Padparadscha.

"What is it?" asked Pink Diamond.

"You will be getting a colony." answered Padparadscha.

Pink Pearl was surprised by this.

"Indeed. The others agreed to this." confirmed Pink Diamond.

"I will make arrangements." said Pink Pearl.

"One moment." said Pink Diamond.

Pink Diamond turned her attention to Padparadshca.

"Padparadscha, please get ready. You will be joining us." said Pink Diamond.

"Yes, My Diamond." said Padparadsha.

Padparadscha turned and left.

"We must keep an eye on her." said Pink Diamond solemnly.

"Why, My Diamond?" asked Pink Pearl confused.

"She is defective and risks being shattered." answered Pink Diamond.

Pink Pearl was surprised by this.

"Nobody in their right mind would dare shattered a Diamond's gem." said Pink Pearl.

"Let's just say, accidents have a way of happening." replied Pink Diamond worried.

* * *

The earth was more beautiful than Padparadsha could have imagined. She sat back and watched as the colony began and started to grew. However, there was a major snag in the plans. A Rose Quartz raised the banner of rebellion against the Diamonds. She had a rouge Pearl with her. Pink Diamond was reviewing her troops while Padparadsha watched. Padparadscha watched as Pink Diamond talked personally to a Jasper. One they where finished, Pink Diamond summoned Padparadsha

"Yes, My Diamond." said Padparadsha.

"I will be embarking soon." noted Pink Diamond.

"Do you require a vision?" asked Padparadscha.

"Yes." answered Pink Diamond.

Padparadsha waited a moment.

"If you cannot. Then that is fine." said Pink Diamond.

"I can do it!" declared Padparadscha.

Padparadscha took another minute, but she had a vison.

"A Bismuth shall join the rebels!" declared Padparadsha.

Padparadscha was surprised by this.

"Oh my!" gasped Padparadscha.

Pink Diamond was further surprised by this.

" _More gems are joining the rebellion. It seems like no gem can be trusted._ " thought Pink Diamond worried.

"Thank you for your vision." said Pink Diamond.

"You are welcome, My Diamond." replied Padparadscha.

"I must be going." said Pink Diamond.

"Understood, My Diamond." said Padparadscha.

" _I hope Padparadscha will be safe._ " thought Pink Diamond.

Pink Diamond left and seemed to be gone for a while.

"It is taking a while." mused Padparadscha.

Padparadscha had a vision.

"Oh. I am having a vision." noted Padparadscha.

Padparadscha saw her vision and was horrified.

"My Diamond...will be shattered." said Padparadscha shaking.

* * *

Homeworld had been shaken down to its core. The rebel leader Rose Quartz had ruthless shattered Pink Diamond. A member of the Grand Diamond Authority had fallen. Padparadscha sat alone having no purpose left to serve now that her Diamond had been shattered. The door suddenly opened revealing Red Beryl. Red Beryl entered and close the door behind her.

"Hello Padparadscha." said Red Beryl.

"Pink Diamond..." began Padparadscha.

Red Beryl sadly shook her head.

"I failed her." said Padparadscha.

"It's not your fault." replied Red Beryl.

"Yes it is!" declared Padparadscha.

Red Beryl froze.

"If I could see it I could have warned her." said Padparadscha sadly.

Red Beryl walked over and knelt down in front of Padparadscha.

"Don't blame yourself. Pink Diamond would hate to see you beat yourself up over this.

"You really think so?" asked Padparadscha.

"Yes." answered Red Beryl.

Padparadscha suddenly had a vision.

"I'm having a vision!" declared Padparadscha.

"What is it?" asked Red Beryl.

"You will come here..." began Padparadscha.

Padparadscha stopped for a moment horrified.

"...to bring me to be shattered." concluded Padparadscha.

"I am sorry. It was an order." said Red Beryl.

Red Beryl gulped.

"Go. Runaway and don't come back." said Red Beryl.

Padparadscha was stunned.

"Go!" cried Red Beryl.

Padparadscha got up and hugged Red Beryl and runaway without looking back.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Padparadscha is easily my favorite of the Off Colors like many people. She is an adorable cinnamon roll that must be protected at all costs. I've seen people theorizing Pink Diamond was "the nice one" and I agree with this hence my characterization. I've also seen people theorize Padparadscha belonged to Pink Diamond and obviously I agree with that. In "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond says "I never asked **any** Sapphire to go to Earth" so I believe a Diamond would have multiple Sapphires thus protecting me if Padparadscha doesn't turn out to have belonged to Pink Diamond. Also, the Jasper Pink Diamond was talking to was our Jasper. Next time, we focus on Fluorite. Please review.


	4. Fluorite

A/N: Hello everyone , I am back with the penultimate chapter of this story. Here, we deal with Fluorite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Gems came and went going about their daily business. In her room, a Sapphire sat waiting her next future vision so she could report it and it could be acted upon. However, this was a special day as the Sapphire was getting her own Pearl. A knock came on the door and a Peridot bowed. The new Pearl entered the room and the Peridot left.

"Hello, My clarity." said the Pearl.

The Pearl bowed before her new owner.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked the Pearl.

The Sapphire was left speechless.

"Um, are you feeling well, My Clarity?" asked the Pearl.

The Sapphire cleared her throat.

"Yes. Please come closer." answered the Sapphire.

The Pearl obeyed and walked up to the Sapphire.

"Please, kneel down." requested the Sapphire.

The Pearl obeyed and knelt down.

"How is this?" asked the Pearl.

"Fine." answered the Sapphire.

The Sapphire cleared her bangs allowing her to see the Pearl with her eye.

"You look...amazing." said the Sapphire.

The Pearl was taken aback by the beauty of her Sapphire.

"So do you." said the Pearl.

Both gems where visible blushing.

"So, what are some of the things you like?" asked the Sapphire.

The Pearl was clearly confused by this.

"I was just created." answered the Pearl.

The Sapphire let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah." said the Sapphire, nervously.

" _She's amazing._ " thought the Pearl.

" _She's amazing._ " thought the Sapphire.

* * *

Times seemed to fly by as the Pearl and the Sapphire entered a forbidden romance together. They met in secret, cuddled and talked together. They both knew that if exposed, their romance would led to them both being shattered. The Sapphire went about her average day serving as a clarity with her Pearl close by her side. One they finished, the Sapphire retired to her quarters with her Pearl right behind her.

"The door is close." noted Pearl, relieved.

The Sapphire had a vision.

"You have a proposal for me." said the Sapphire.

The Sapphire sat down.

"Yes I do." confirmed the Pearl.

The Pearl sat down next to the Sapphire.

"Let's fuse." said the Pearl.

The Sapphire gasped at this proposal.

"I understand this is a huge step." said the Sapphire.

"I read that a Sapphire and a Ruby fused in front of Blue Diamond." revealed Pearl.

"What?!" asked the Sapphire amazed.

"It's true." answered the Pearl.

"They where shattered of course." sighed the Sapphire.

"Actually, they weren't." noted the Pearl.

The sapphire gave her a surprised look.

"Blue Diamond ordered the Ruby shattered, but the Sapphire saved her and apparently they joined the rebels." explained the Pearl.

"That is...amazing." stammered the Sapphire.

"Let's do it." said the Pearl.

The Sapphire had another future vision.

"We'll successfully form a fusion." said the Sapphire.

Both of the gems stood up.

"If we caught, we'll be shattered." said the Pearl.

"Then let's change the future." replied the Sapphire.

* * *

The Peridot walked through the Kindergarten on Homeworld. She was waiting for new gems to pop so she could assign them. She was alone and hated being in the creepy, desolate Kindergarten. She heard rumors that a Pearl and Sapphire fused an fled here. The Peridot was unsure if these where true and did not want to find out. She was working when she heard strange noises from the distance.

"What is that?" asked the Peridot anxiously.

The Peridot heard a rock fall.

"Sorry." whispered a faint voice.

The Peridot froze.

"It's fine." whispered the same voice.

The Peridot turned around.

"I don't think she saw us." whispered the voice.

"Who's out there?!" cried the Peridot.

"Uh no. We need to leave." said the voice.

The mysterious being took off.

"What do I do? What do I do?" asked the Peridot, freaking out.

The Peridot realized she would lose the figure if she didn't take action.

"Oh!" exclaimed the Peridot.

The Peridot took off chasing the mysterious figure.

"Stop!" cried the Peridot.

The figure took a sharp left, hoping to lose the Peridot.

"Bad move." laughed the Peridot.

The figure had turned into a dead end and was trapped.

"Now! You will stop and..." began the Peridot.

The Peridot froze seeing the figure.

"We're caught." noted the figure worried.

"What are you?" asked the Peridot.

"A fusion." answered the figure.

"But, you don't look like any gem I know." replied the Peridot.

"A Sapphire...and a Pearl." answered the fusion.

The Peridot jumped back falling on her butt.

"Why? What? How?" asked the Peridot confused.

"Do you want to find out?" asked the Fluorite.

The Peridot thought for a minute then got up.

"Yes." answered the Peridot.

* * *

Time passed by and the Peridot joined the fusion forming another gem. Three more gems eventually joined and the fusion became Fluorite. Fluorite had to lay low to avoid being captured, divided and shattered. If two different gems fusing was unacceptable then Fluorite could only imagine the reaction to six gems fusing. However, maintianing a fusion made of six gems proved to be extremly difficult.

"I'm so slow." noted Fluorite.

Fluorite slipped behind a fallen pillar.

"There are six of us." said the Pearl.

"I know what you're thinking." said the Sapphire.

"Future vision?" asked the Pearl.

"No. I've known your your whole life." answered the Sapphire.

Fluorite began to glow.

"No." groaned Fluorite.

Fluorite fought and managed to hold together.

"We cannot unfuse!" declared the Peridot.

"It might be the only way." noted the Pearl.

"I think we should stick together."said the Peridot.

The other gems that made up Fluorite voice their agreement.

Fluorite began to come apart again.

"We must stay together." said Fluorite.

Fluorite fought and managed to stick together.

"I think we should stick together." said the Sapphire.

"Then we will." relented the Peridot.

"Let's go." huffed the Fluorite exhausted.

* * *

Just outside the limits of the settlement, a sole gem stood alone. The Topaz had been ordered by Blue Diamond to stay there for a mission. She did not know he details of the mission, but she would not refuse an order from her Diamond. She was waiting and waiting hoping it would be over with. The Topaz was focused on the vast empty Kindergarten with her back toward the settlement. Thus, she didn't notice the gems flying up on her.

"Oh, so your the Topaz working with me." said a voice.

The Topaz turned to seem a gem float in front of her.

"It will be helpful to have some muscle if the rumors are true." mused gem.

The Topaz saluted.

"It will be a pleasure, Aquamarine." said Topaz.

Aquamarine laughed.

"Very obedient. I like it." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine then floated off.

"Come on! Let's get started!" called Aquamarine.

The Topaz began to follow Aquamarine who was looking around.

"Um, what exactly are we looking for?" asked Topaz.

Aquamarine turned and gave Topaz a death glare.

"You do not address me unless I address you first!" snapped Aquamarine.

"I'm sorry." said Topaz quickly.

Aquamarine giggled at this.

"There have been rumors of a monster lurking around the old Kindergarten. Blue Diamond wants us to investigate." answered Aquamarine.

The two gems continued searching the Kindergarten, but with no results.

"This is going nowhere. You go right and I'll go left. Call if you see anything." said Aquamarine.

"Yes Aquamarine!" cried Topaz saluting.

"You're learning." mused Aquamarine.

The two split up and began searching which was again fruitless.

"I guess nothing is here." sighed Topaz.

Topaz suddenly heard rocks falling and saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Aquamarine!" cried Topaz.

There came no answer, so Topaz followed the creature.

" _I hope I can do this without Aquamarine._ " thought Topaz worried.

Topaz followed the creature and finally cornered it.

"What...are you?" asked Topaz shaken.

"My name is Fluorite." answered the being.

"I've never heard of a Fluorite before." noted Topaz.

"I am a fusion of six different gems." explained Fluorite.

Hearing this, Topaz began to glow and unfused.

"Another fusion." noted Fluorite.

"Yes, but we are both Topaz." said the first Topaz.

"We've never heard of a fusion of different gems." noted the second Topaz.

"That is why we are hiding." said Fluorite.

"You said 'we' not 'I'." said the first Fluorite.

"Yes." acknowledge Fluorite.

"Aren't you one?" asked the second Topaz.

Fluroite was surprised by this.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Fluorite.

"Do you ever unfuse?" asked Topaz.

"No. But, we do have trouble staying together due to our number of gems." answered Fluorite.

Fluroite began to glow and managed to stay together.

"Then you would be one being." replied the second Topaz.

"I had not thought for that." admitted Fluorite.

The six gems fusion thought for a moment.

"One being. Six gems as one." mused Fluorite.

Fluorite suddenly felt any pain she had go away.

"Thank you. I believe you have helped me greatly." said Fluorite.

"No problem." replied the first Topaz.

"We're happy to help." added the second Topaz.

"What exactly brings you out here?" asked Fluorite.

"The reason we're hearing is because of rumors of a monster." answered the first Topaz.

"I think you are the one we're looking for." said the second Topaz.

* * *

They talked for a little while longer until they heard Aquamarine calling The two Topaz and left promising to protect Fluorite. Topaz found Aquamarine and lied saying she found nothing. Luckily, Aquamarine seemed bored with this mission and did not question this. They two left allowing Fluorite to escape. Aquamarine and Topaz returned to inform Blue Diamond, but found another Diamond there waiting.

"White Diamond!" cried Aquamarine.

Aquamarine and Topaz saluted White Diamond.

"What did you find?" asked White Diamond.

"We searched the Kindergarten high and low, but found nothing. The rumor has no merit." answered Aquamarine proudly.

"Well done. I will be sure to inform your Diamond and I am certain she will be most pleased." replied White Diamond.

"Excuse me, My Diamond. I have a question." said Topaz.

Aquamarine shot Topaz a glare.

"Go ahead." said White Diamond.

"Where is Blue Diamond?" asked Topaz.

"She and her Pearl went to the Human Zoo that Pink Diamond established." answered White Diamond.

"Yellow Diamond and her Pearl have taken over her work until she returns." added White Pearl.

"Thank you, Your Excellence." replied Topaz.

Aquamarine let out a soft sigh of relief.

"I believe you are a good team and hopefully will work together in the future. Dismissed." said White Diamond.

"Yes, Your Excellence!" cried the two.

Aquamarine and Topaz left.

"You did a serviceable job. I would mind working with you once more." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine floated away leaving Topaz alone.

"I hope Fluorite escaped." said Topaz.

A/N: That is where this chapter ends. This was tricky to plan out because we don't know all of Fluorite's components. Overall, I do like the way it came out. The scene with the Pearl, Sapphire, Peridot and other gems talking as Fluorite struggled to stay together occurred while they where all part of Fluorite. it was based on the how Ruby and Sapphire talked (while still Garnet) in "Keeping It Together" after defeating the Gem Monster. Next time, we wrap up the story. Please review.


	5. Us Off Colors Stick Together

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the last chapter of this story. Here, wrap things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The deafening silence was eerie. Two gems where slowly and carefully making their way through the abandoned underground tunnels of the Kindergarten. The gems where on a collision path though neither knew it. Both gems emerged from a tunnel and they bumped into each other.

"Ahh! Please don't hurt me!" cried the fusion.

"Don't worry." said Right Rutile.

"We won't hurt you." added Left Rutile.

The fusion stopped and looked at Rutile.

"Are you...another fusion?" asked the fusion surprised.

"No." answered Left Rutile.

"We came out conjoined." said Right Rutile.

The fusion looked in the conjoined gem.

"You said 'another fusion' a moment ago." noted Left Rutile.

"Are you...a fusion?" asked Right Rutile.

"Yes. I'm a Ruby and Pearl fusion." answered the fusion worried.

"Um...well, we're Rutile." said Right Rutile.

"Who are you?" asked Left Rutile.

"We're Rhodonite." answered Rhodonite.

"Nice to met you." said Rhodonite.

"Nice to met you too." replied Left Rutile.

"It's a pleasure." agreed Right Rutile.

"So, where forced to runaway too?" asked Rhodonite sadly.

"Yes." answered Right Rutile sadly.

"A group of gems where chasing us." added Left Rutile.

"Our Morganite chased us away." sighed Rhodonite.

The two suddenly heard a Robonoid nearby.

"Ahh!" cried Rhodonite.

* * *

Rhodonite ran away in a panic. Rutile knew she could not stay and was quickly on the heels of Rhodonite. Rhodonite found a large area full of empty holes with a large stone pillar in it. Rutile was right behind her and they both hid. Luckily, the Robonoid had not followed and they where safe. Both sighed relaxed until Rhodonite heard footsteps.

"Whose there?!" asked Rhodonite worried.

A small gem walked up.

"Oh, I see two unique gems that I will meet! What a vision!" declared the gem.

"Are you a Sapphire?" asked Right Rutile.

"We've never met a Sapphire before." added Left Rutile.

"I am Padparadscha." answered the gem.

"Nice to met you." said Left Rutile.

"We are Rutile." said Right Rutile.

"I am Rhodonite." added the fusion.

"Oh! I predict you will tell me you're a Rutile and a Rhodonite!" cried Padparadscha.

"Sapphires are supposed to see the future." noted Rhodonite.

"But, this one only sees things that just happened." noted Left Rutile.

"I predict you will discuss my abilities." said Padparadscha.

"How odd." mused Right Rutile.

"Um, what brings you here?" asked Rhodonite.

"My owner was shattered and I would have shattered as well." answered Padparadscha.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Rhodonite.

"How did you escape?" asked Right Rutile.

"The Red Beryl sent to shatter me was a gem I knew and she allowed me to escape. She actually is the one who I first met after I emerged." explained Padparadscha.

"Amazing!" declared Left Rutile.

"I can never forgive her enough." said Padparadscha.

"Well, I guess in your the situation as us." said Right Rutile.

"You're safe here." said Left Rutile.

"Thank you." replied Padparadscha.

"I'm just hoping for no more surprises." sighed Rhodonite.

The three where so busy talking they didn't notice the gem hovering overhead.

"I am sorry to disappoint you." said a slow voice.

The gems looked up to see a large figure floating in.

"Ahh!" screamed Rhodonite.

Rhodonite fell backwards.

"Please don't hurt us!" cried Rhodonite.

The gem floated down joining the others.

"I will not hurt you." said the gem.

"Who are you?" asked Right Rutile.

"What are you?" asked Left Rutile.

"I am Fluorite and I am a fusion of six gems." answered Fluorite.

"I'm having a vision! You will tell us your name is Fluorite and you are a fusion of six gems!" declared Padparadcha.

"Very good." chuckled Fluorite.

"It's okay Rhodonite." said Left Rutile.

"She's friendly." added Right Rutile.

Rhodonite gulped and walked forward.

"Hello." said Rhodonite nervously.

"Hello." replied Fluorite.

"How much did you hear?" asked Right Rutile.

"Padparadscha and I both could hear you from here." answered Fluorite.

"I heard you too." chimed Padparadscha.

"I could only imagine what happened to you." mused Left Rutile.

"I was forced to run away and a sympathetic Topaz helped me escape. Much like Padparadscha." said Fluorite.

"Fluorite will reveal a gem helped her escape like me." said Padparadscha.

Fluorite smiled.

"Very good." said Fluorite.

"Thank you." replied Padparadscha happily.

The four gems shared their stories in full.

"You where Pink Diamond's Sapphire." gasped Rhodonite surprised.

"Yes." sighed Padparadscha sadly.

"Don't feel guilty." said Left Rutile.

"Yeah. Remember what the Red Beryl said." added Right Rutile.

"I do hope she is okay." said Padparadscha.

"I am sure she is fine." replied Fluorite.

"She might have been shattered." noted Padparadcha.

The four gems remained silent.

"I wonder what happened to the gems that chased us." pondered Left Rutile.

"They're probably where shattered as well." sighed Left Rutile.

"It depends. The Fire Agate that led them was likely shattered at least." said Fluorite.

"I can only image what happened if our Morganite caught us." said Rhodonite worried.

"You're really worried." noted Left Rutile.

"It's the Pearl in me." sighed Rhodonite.

"Wouldn't your Ruby balance it out?" asked Right Rutile.

"She does...sometimes." answered Rhodonite.

"There is not point in worrying over 'what if' Rhodonite." said Fluorite.

"It's hard." said Rhodonite.

"You can not worry about 'what if' Rhodonite!" declared Padparadscha.

"Fluorite just said that." noted Rhodonite.

"It's fine." said Fluorite.

"She must be defective." whispered Left Rutile.

"I wonder why she wasn't shattered?" asked Right Rutile.

"Pink Diamond would not allow it." answered Padparadscha.

"Oh! We're so sorry!" cried Right Rutile.

"We didn't mean to whisper about you." added Left Rutile.

"It's alright." replied Padparadscha.

"Do you think anyone is looking for us?" asked Rhodonite worried.

No one could blame Rhodonite for being worried here.

"It is highly possible." answered Fluorite.

"What do we do?" asked Left Rutile.

"If we're caught, we'll be shattered." noted Right Rutile.

"As long as we lay low, we can hopefully fly under their radar." proposed Fluorite.

"We need to lay low!" declared Padparadscha.

"Do you think we can escape detection?" asked Rhodonite.

"We must try." answered Fluorite.

"Right." agreed Rhodonite, trying to stay brave.

"We've searched a lot of the tunnels down her." noted Left Rutile.

"They can be used to escape easily." added Right Rutile.

"Good." said Fluorite.

"We can us the tunnels." said Padparadscha.

"This can be a good place to hid." mused Fluorite, looking around.

"We'll have to keep moving." said Right Rutile.

"If not we could be caught." said Left Rutile.

"Yes. But, this can be a sort of home." offered Fluorite.

"I like that." said Left Rutile.

"So do I." agreed Right Rutile.

"Should we split up so we'd be harder to find?" asked Rhodonite.

"That does make sense." offered Right Rutile.

"Yeah. it would make it harder to be caught." said Left Rutile.

"We need to stay together." said Fluorite.

"Why?" asked Rhodonite.

"We Off-Colors stick together." answered Fluorite.

* * *

Centuries passed by and the Off-Colors managed to avoid detection. They managed to keep somewhat updated on events overhearing information from the shadows. They heard how Earth was destroyed and where saddened by this. They further learned something was going on including a Jasper going missing and a squad of Rubies being sent off. However, their main focus was simply surival.

"It's so dreary." said Padparadscha.

"Yes it is." sighed Rhodonite.

"We'd all love to come out of hiding." said Right Rutile.

"But, we cannot." added Left Rutile.

"We can never come out of hiding!" exclaimed Rhodonite.

"But, you agreed with Padparadscha." noted Left Rutile.

"That would indicate you want to come out of hiding." added Right Rutile.

"I admit it's dreary down here, but there's no way we can come out of hiding." explained Rhodonite.

"If only we could." said Fluorite.

"Rhodonite doesn't want to come out of hiding." stated Padparadscha.

"It's sad that we are forced down here." said Left Rutile.

"At least we have each other." said Right Rutile.

"Exactly. We have each other and that is what is important." said Fluorite.

"We have each other!" declared Padparadscha.

The others smiled at this.

"We need someone to scout for gems or Robonoids." noted Fluorite.

Rutile and Rhodonite shared a look.

"Do you want to?" asked Left Rutile.

"Or should we?" asked Right Rutile.

Rhondonite gulped knowing Fluorite was too large to do this and Padparadsha...

"I can." answered Rhodonite worried.

"We'll do it." replied Right Rutile.

"It's no problem." added Left Rutile.

"Thank you." sighed Rhodonite.

Rutile left and began walking through the tunnels. She found nobody and was ready to turn back.

"I hate being scared all the time!" declared a voice.

"Did you hear that?" asked Left Rutile.

"Yeah. We need to check it out." answered Right Rutile.

Rutile went toward the voice and listened to them talk.

"I was scared of everything except baking." said the first voice.

"What's baking?" asked Right Rutile softly.

"I don't know." answered Left Rutile softly.

"And now I'm hiding again like a big cowardly loser under some space building!" cried the first voice.

"Don't beat yourself up like that Lars. That's what the killer robots are for." said the second voice.

Realizing they where talking about the Robonoids, Rutile decided to help them.

"Quickly!" called Left Rutile.

"Down here!" called Right Rutile.

"Steve, what is it's a trap?" asked the first voice worried.

The second voice hummed when Rutile could hear a Robonoid.

"I don't think we have a choice!" answered the second voice worried.

Steven and Lars jumped down meeting Rutile.

A/N: That is where the story ends with Lars and Steven meeting Rutile. I hope you liked this and will read my other stories. Please review.


End file.
